1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel, especially to a vessel to display a changeable advertisement.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional vessels have patterns printed on outside surfaces to display an advertisement. However, the advertisements cannot be changed. Therefore, the versatility of the vessel is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a vessel to display a changeable advertisement to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.